jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Canderous Ordo
Canderous Ordo war ein Mandalorianer aus dem Ordo-Clan und ein ehemaliger Crusader und Neo-Crusader. Er kämpfte als Kommandeur in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen gegen die Galaktische Republik. Im Sith-Bürgerkrieg (3951 VSY) wurde er zum Mandalore seines Volkes und führte die Mandalorianer auf Seiten der Jedi und der Republik in der Schlacht von Telos IV in den Kampf gegen die Sith. Persönlichkeit Canderous Ordo war ein Mann mit festen Grundsätzen und Prinzipien. Er war, als Angehöriger des alten mandalorianischen Ordo-Clans, tief in der mandalorianischen Kultur verwurzelt. Er war ein Krieger durch und durch und sein herausragendstes Merkmal war seine bedingungslose Loyalität gegenüber seinem jeweiligen Befehlshaber - wenn er ihn für ehrenhaft erachtete und dieser sich seinen Respekt verdient hatte. thumb|left|Mandalore der Ultimative, Ordos erster Anführer. Er folgte dem Ruf von Mandalore dem Ultimativen, um sich ihm als Crusader anzuschließen. Als sich ihm die Möglichkeit bot, an der Seite des legendären Revan zu kämpfen, der ihn einst in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen besiegt hatte, stand er ebenso loyal zu dem Jedi. Genauso erkannte er, dass in schlechten Zeiten Abstriche gemacht werden mußten und man sich nicht immer aussuchen konnte, wem man seine Dienste zur Verfügung stellte.Als meine Mama mir ihre Brüste zeigte bekam ich ein steifes Glied. Ich onanierte ihr ins Gesicht So hatte Ordo kein Problem damit, seinen zwischenzeitlichen Arbeitgeber Davik Kang, einen kriminellen Unterwelt-Boß auf Taris, um sein Schiff - die Ebon Hawk - zu erleichtern, sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot, da Davik in seinen Augen keinen Respekt verdient hatte. Für Ordo stand der Clan und die Familie stets im Vordergrund und er konnte sehr ungehalten werden, wenn er feststellte, dass Personen ihre Kinder instrumentalisierten oder nicht ordentlich behandelten. Als Kommandeur scheute er sich nicht davor, auch unbequeme Entscheidungen zu treffen und dafür die Konsequenzen zu tragen - wie den Umstand, einen großen Armeeverband in den Tod zu schicken, um dadurch eine Schlacht zu gewinnen. Seine Entscheidungen verteidigte er auch Jahre später, wenn man ihm Vorwürfe deswegen machte. Er liebte Waffen und Rüstungen - und die Möglichkeit, seine kämpferischen Talente und Erfahrungen einzusetzen. Von seinen Kriegserlebnissen, auch wenn es sich dabei um die Auslöschung ganzer Zivilisationen oder die Tötung von Frauen und Kindern handelte, erzählte er detailliert und schonungslos, wenn man ihn danach fragte. Er war stolz auf seine militärischen Errungenschaften, aber nicht auf unnötig blutige Taten - dennoch stand er immer zu dem, was er getan hatte, weil er der Ansicht war, dass es in der jeweiligen Situation notwendig gewesen war und ohnehin nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte. Er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, im Zweiten Sith-Krieg und im Sith-Bürgerkrieg für seinen ehemaligen Kriegsgegner - die Republik - zu kämpfen, denn da die Republik die Mandalorianer vernichtend geschlagen hatte, hatte sie sich in seinen Augen als "besser" erwiesen und er fühlte sich geehrt, danach auf ihrer Seite stehen zu dürfen. Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Über Canderous Ordos Kindheit und Jugendzeit ist nicht viel bekannt. Er wurde im Jahr 4014 VSY auf dem Planeten Ordo in den Ordo-Clan hineingeboren und wuchs auf dem Wüstenplaneten auf. Schon früh war sein Leben von Krieg bestimmt, da er seit Eintritt in das Erwachsenenalter (bei Mandalorianern: 13 Jahre) in den unterschiedlichen Kriegen kämpfte, die sein Volk zu dieser Zeit führte. Der Erste Sith-Krieg thumb|right|Mandalore der Unbezähmbare, der zweite Mand'alor, unter dem Ordo diente. Im Ersten Sith-Krieg (4000 VSY - 3996 VSY) kämpfte der junge Canderous Ordo auf Seiten der von Exar Kun angeführten Sith gegen die Galaktische Republik und die Jedi. Anführer der Mandalorianer war der Taung Mandalore der Unbezähmbare (Te kandosii Mand'alor). Die Allianz aus Sith, Krath und Mandalorianern nannte sich selbst "Mächte der Finsternis", jedoch endete dieser Krieg mit einer Niederlage dieses Bündnisses und dem (körperlichen) Tod von Exar Kun und dem Mandalore. Diese Niederlage bedeutete auch das Ende der Crusader, denen Ordo sich angeschlossen hatte. Die Mandalorianischen Kriege Als einer der wenigen überlebenden Crusader folgte Ordo dem Ruf des neuen Mandalore, Mandalore dem Ultimativen (dem letzten Taung, der diesen Titel trug; Eigenname auf mando'a: Te Ani'la Mand'alor) und wurde einer der neu gegründeten und reformierten Neo-Crusader. Mandalore der Ultimative führte das Volk in die Mandalorianischen Kriege (3976 VSY- 3960 VSY), um die Niederlage wettzumachen, die sie im Ersten Sith-Krieg erlitten hatten. Canderous Ordo, der durch sein taktisches Geschick aufgefallen war, wurde befördert und diente nicht länger als einfacher Infanterist, sondern als Kommandant seines Clans und eines Flottenverbandes sowie als taktischer Berater. In dieser Funktion war er an der strategischen und taktischen Planung und Ausführung verschiedener Schlachten beteiligt. Hierbei stand der militärische Nutzen für die Mandalorianer stets vor humanitären Überlegungen. Das mußten die angegriffenen Welten auf die harte Weise lernen: zu Beginn der Invasion versuchten sie, ihre sensiblen Einrichtungen dadurch zu schützen, indem sie sie inmitten großer Städte bauten oder Zivilisten als lebende Schutzschilde einsetzten, in der Annahme, dadurch Bombardements zu entgehen. Die Mandalorianer betrachteten eine solche Handlungsweise jedoch als feige und unehrenhaft und zögerten nicht, ganze Städte mit Massenvernichtungswaffen wie z.B. Nuklearwaffen auszulöschen, wenn diese zum Schutz eines militärischen Ziels instrumentalisiert wurden. Die Versuche der Republik, den Mandalorianern Einhalt zu bieten, waren halbherzig und der Jedi-Rat weigerte sich lange, in den Krieg einzugreifen. Schließlich waren es zwei Jedi - Revan und Malak - die entgegen der Anweisung des Rates handelten und gegen die Mandalorianer in den Krieg zogen. Revan war ein ebenso ausgezeichneter Taktiker wie Canderous Ordo und Cassus Fett auf mandalorianischer Seite und schließlich gelang es ihm, die gesamte mandalorianische Streitmacht mit einem Trick nach Malachor V zu locken. Hier wurden die Mandalorianer so vernichtend geschlagen, dass 90% ihrer Flotte ausgelöscht und fast ihre gesamten auf dem Planeten befindlichen Bodentruppen vernichtet wurden. Revan tötete den Mandalore persönlich, als die Jedi dessen Schiff enterten, und Canderous Ordo - der als Kommandeur an der Raumschlacht teilnahm - war, zusammen mit Jagi und Cassus Fett einer der wenigen Überlebenden der Schlacht von Malachor V. Jahre als Söldner und Schuldeneintreiber Nach der vernichtenden Niederlage bei Malachor V wurden die überlebenden Mandalorianer von den Jedi entwaffnet und der Rest ihrer Flotte zerschlagen. Wie viele seiner ehemaligen Kriegsgefährten war auch Ordo gezwungen, sich fortan als Söldner und Kopfgeldjäger durchzuschlagen und seine Dienste dabei demjenigen zur Verfügung zu stellen, der am besten zahlte. Mandalorianer waren in solchen Kreisen begehrt, da sie gute Geschäftsleute waren, die einen Vertrag respektierten und nicht leichtfertig brachen oder sich gar von der Konkurrenz bestechen ließen. Gleichzeitig spielten moralische Überlegungen wie das Recht oder das lokale Gesetz für sie keine Rolle. thumb|left|Davik Kang, Ordos Arbeitgeber auf Taris. Canderous Ordo verdingte sich auf Taris beim lokalen Gangsterboß Davik als dessen rechte Hand und Schuldeneintreiber. Im Gegensatz zu vielen seiner Kollegen war Ordo mit dieser Existenz nicht glücklich, sondern betrachtete die Sache er pragmatisch - er übte diesen Job nur aus, weil er das Geld brauchte. Dieser Job wurde durch die Tatsache erleichtert, dass er als Mandalorianer von Natur aus durch sein bloßes Auftauchen Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Er sah nichts Ehrenhaftes darin, Geld einzutreiben und Leute zu erpressen, und er respektierte Davik nicht wie er zum Beispiel einen Kriegsgegner respektierte. Auch war er entsetzt darüber, was aus vielen Neo-Crusadern geworden war und wie sehr sie ihre Grundsätze über Bord geworfen hatten. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht in der Position, etwas daran zu ändern, deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf sein eigenes Leben. Flucht von Taris [[Bild:Ebenhawk.jpg|thumb|right|Die Ebon Hawk]] Im Jahr 3956 VSY begegnete Ordo auf Taris einer bunten Gruppe, bestehend aus einem geheimnisvollen Mann, der Jedi-Ritterin Bastila Shan, die durch ihre Kampfmeditation großen Einfluß auf den Verlauf der Schlacht von Malachor V gehabt hatte, dem republikanischen Soldaten Carth Onasi, sowie der Twi'lek Mission Vao und dem Wookiee Zaalbar. Die Sith, die sich auf der Jagd nach Bastila befanden, hatten Taris mit ihrer Flotte blockiert, um ihre Flucht zu verhindern. Ordo witterte seine Chance, vom Planeten fortzukommen und wieder "ehrenhafteren" Aufgaben nachzugehen und deshalb half er der Gruppe, die Sicherheitscodes zu entwenden, die eine Flucht durch das Überwachungsnetz der Sith erlaubten. Er versprach ihnen, ein Schiff zu organisieren, wenn sie ihn im Gegenzug mitnahmen - und die Gruppe willigte ein. Gemeinsam entwendeten sie die Ebon Hawk, das Schiff Daviks, und entkamen in letzter Sekunde von Taris, bevor die Sith begannen, den Planeten zu bombardieren und Milliarden von Leben auszulöschen. Die Suche nach der Sternenschmiede Gemeinsam flog die Gruppe nach Dantooine, wo sich zu dieser Zeit eine Jedi-Akademie befand. Dort wurde der geheimnisvolle Mann in seiner Begleitung trotz seines Alters zum Jedi ausgebildet, weil sich zeigte, dass ihn ein extrem starkes Band in der Macht mit Bastila verband und er über eine so starke Macht verfügte, dass er ohne eine Ausbildung eine Gefahr darstellte. Ordo und der Rest der Crew blieben während dieser Zeit auf Dantooine und leisteten ihm Gesellschaft, bis er es zum Padawan geschafft hatte. Dann stieß die Gruppe auf ein merkwürdiges Rätsel oder Puzzle - eine Art Sternenkarte, die zu einem geheimnisvollen Ort, einer "Sternenschmiede", führen sollte. Niemand wußte, was die Sternenschmiede war oder wo sie sich befand. So erteilte der Jedi-Rat Bastila und ihren Begleitern den Auftrag, die verschiedenen, auf den Fragmenten der Sternenkarte angegebenen Welten zu bereisen und dort nach Hinweisen zu suchen. thumb|left|Canderous Ordo auf der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede Die Reise führte Ordo und seine Begleiter auf unterschiedliche Welten, so nach Manaan, Kashyyyk und Korriban, wo sich seinerzeit die Sith-Akademie befand. Auf Tatooine traf Ordo auf einen ehemaligen Kriegsgefährten und ebenfalls Überlebenden von Malachor V: Jagi. Dieser forderte ihn zu einem Duell in den Dünen vor Anchorhead heraus, da er glaubte, dass Ordo in einer Schlacht wissentlich eine ganze Flotte geopfert hatte, um sich persönlich Ruhm und Anerkennung zu sichern. Ordo konnte Jagi davon überzeugen, dass das Opfer notwendig gewesen war, um die Schlacht zu gewinnen und schließlich nahm Jagi sich vor seinen Augen das Leben. Dieses Ereignis schockierte Ordo nachhaltig. Während der Reise stellte der nun zum Jedi aufgestiegene geheimnisvolle Begleiter fest, dass er offenbar sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, genauer gesagt - dass es vom Jedi-Rat gelöscht worden war. Als seine Erinnerungen zurückkehrten, erkannte er, dass er Revan war, der Bezwinger von Mandalore dem Ultimativen und der Mandalorianer. Revan, der spätere Verräter der Republik, der nach Kriegsende zusammen mit seinem Schüler Malak zu den Sith übergelaufen war und die Sternenschmiede gegen die Jedi eingesetzt hatte. Ordo war über diese Offenbarung nicht entsetzt (im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitreisenden), sondern im Gegenteil sehr erfreut und hochgradig beeindruckt, denn Revan galt für ihn als Held, da es ihm als hervorragendem Taktiker gelungen war, die Mandalorianer in die Falle zu locken und zu schlagen. Vom Moment der Offenbarung an war Ordo Revan gegenüber bedingungslos loyal und der Kampf an Revans Seite wurde zu seinem bestimmenden Lebensinhalt. Schließlich entdeckte die Gruppe, der sich in der Zwischenzeit weitere Personen angeschlossen hatten, die Position der Sternenschmiede, jedoch mußte Revan diesen Ort alleine aufsuchen und sich seiner Vergangenheit stellen. Er schickte Ordo fort und machte ihm Mut, die Mandalorianer wieder zu zu vereinen und zu ihren Grundsätzen zurückzuführen, da Revan ahnte, dass er die Mandalorianer bald brauchen würde - dieses Mal auf Seiten der Republik. Ordo, der Mand'alor thumb|right|Canderous, der Mand'alor. Canderous Ordo nahm die Rüstung von Mandalore dem Ultimativen an sich und erklärte sich selbst zum neuen Mandalore. Jedoch hatte er bei seinem demoralisierten und in alle Winkel der Galaxis verstreuten Volk wenig Erfolg damit und er wurde zu Beginn nicht als Autorität akzeptiert. Nur wenige Mandalorianer folgten seinem Ruf. Schließlich gelang es ihm, auf dem Dschungelmond Dxun, einem Mond von Onderon, einige Clans zusammenzurufen und sie davon zu überzeugen, ihn als ihren neuen Anführer zu akzeptieren. Dabei verbarg er stets sein Gesicht unter der Maske, so dass niemand wußte, dass es Canderous Ordo war, der hinter der Maske des neuen Mandalore steckte. Schließlich suchte ihn eine neue, bunt gemischte Gruppe auf Dxun auf - darunter einige Jedi-Ritter und die Verbannte, ein ehemaliger General der Republik und Veteran von Malachor V - und halfen ihm dabei, weitere Clans davon zu überzeugen, sich ihm anzuschließen. Ordo schaffte es mit ihrer Hilfe, zwei weitere Clans auf Dxun und Nar Shaddaa auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Insbesondere verschaffte er sich dadurch Respekt, dass er den Anführer eines Clans - Esok - tötete, der sich selbst zum neuen Mandalore ausrufen wollte. Durch seine Loyalität zu Revan und damit zur Republik führte Ordo die Mandalorianer auf Seiten der Republik in den Bürgerkrieg von Onderon gegen General Vaklu und in die Schlacht von Telos IV gegen den Sith-Lord Darth Nihilus. In diesem Kampf drangen die Mandalorianer gemeinsam mit der Verbannten in dessen Kommandoschiff, die Ravager, ein und zerstörten es durch Sprengladungen. Die späten Jahre Was aus Canderous Ordo nach dem Ende dieser Kriege wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Die spätere Sith Darth Traya, die ein Mitglied der Gruppe gewesen war, der sich Canderous auf Dxun angeschlossen hatte, prophezeite ihm, dass "seine Zukunft weiterhin von Krieg und Kämpfen bestimmt" sein würde, doch existieren keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen über die späteren Jahre. Die Siege in diesen Schlachten und sein Erfolg als Mandalore machten Canderous Ordo zu einer der wichtigsten und bekanntesten Persönlichkeiten der mandalorianischen Geschichte, da er den Mandalorianern nach mehreren vernichtenden Niederlagen und brutalen Vernichtungskriegen ihre Ehre und den Erfolg zurückgebracht hatte. Ihm war es zu verdanken, dass die Tradition des Mandalore weitergetragen wurde und das Volk nicht zu einer reinen Bande aus profitorientierten Söldnern verkam, wie es sich nach dem Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege abgezeichnet hatte. Erst in der Neuzeit, mit der Spaltung der Mandalorianer in zwei verfeindete Gruppen und dem Mandalorianischen Bürgerkrieg, begannen sie, sich wieder selbst ihrem eigenen Untergang entgegenzutreiben. Hinter den Kulissen * Je nach der Vorgehensweise im Videospiel „''Knights of the Old Republic I“, variiert der Verlauf des Duells zwischen Ordo und Jagi im Dünenmeer von Tatooine. Die Antworten des Spieler-Charakters (Revan) bestimmen den Ablauf des Kampfes - schafft Revan es, Jagi von Canderous Standpunkt zu überzeugen, wird man Augenzeuge des Selbstmordes. Andererseits kann man Jagi durch Provokationen auch dazu treiben, auf Ordo loszugehen und ihn dann im Kampf töten. Auch wenn Ordo es sehr anerkennend kommentiert, wenn man ihm in der zweiten Variante zur Seite steht und Jagi deutlich die Meinung sagt, so gilt das erste Ende (der Selbstmord Jagis) als "kanonisch" (genau wie die Bekehrung Revans zur hellen Seite und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede und nicht das alternative Ende als Sith-Lord, der die Galaxis mit Hilfe der Sternenschmiede unterwirft). *In dem Spiel ''Baldurs Gate, gibt es einen Charakter mit dem Namen Canderous. *Der Helm von Canderous ist wahrscheinlich die frühe Version der Helme späterer Mandalorianer. *Canderous Ordo ist der einzige spielbare organische Charakter, der in beiden KotOR-Teilen vorkommt. *Canderous Ordo ist der einzige Charakter, der nicht zu einem Jedi ausgebildet werden kann. Außer Hanharr, doch es ist nicht-kanonisch Hanharr in der Gruppe um die Verbannte zu haben. *Ordo ist latein und heißt soviel wie Ordnung, Rang oder Verordnung. Synchronsprecher Quellen *''Star Wars: The New Essential Chronology'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Canderous Ordo in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Ordo, Canderous Ordo, Canderous Ordo, Canderous Ordo, Canderous Ordo, Canderous Ordo, Canderous Ordo, Canderous en:Canderous Ordo